January
issue of Incredible Tales]] January was the first month of the Human year. Events by day ;January : In 2001, the Millennium Gate begins construction in Portage Creek, Indiana. ( ) ;January : In 2230, Spock is born to Amanda Grayson and Sarek in the city of ShiKahr on the planet . ( ; ; ; ) ;January : In 2154, while en route to the Azati Prime system, recovers a Xindi-Insectoid shuttle. ( ) ;January : During the year 2155 in the mirror universe, Commander Jonathan Archer mutinies against Maximilian Forrest in order to take the into Tholian space to capture the from the regular universe. ( ) ;January : In 2340, Ro Laren is born. ( ) ;January : In 2003, George W. Bush gives his State of the Union Address. ( ) Alternate reality ;January : In 2233, is born on Medical shuttle 37 in space. ( ) Other events ; 1953 : The January issue of Incredible Tales magazine contains the science fiction stories "Quantity of the Monster" (by Herbert Rossoff) and "1001: First Odyssey" (by Albert Macklin). ( ) ;1958 : The Vulcan starship D'Vahl rescues T'Mir and Stron, who had been stranded on Earth since October of 1957. ( ) ; 2152 : Jonathan Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather are imprisoned at Detention Complex 26 on Tandar Prime. ( ) : A strange, fibrous alien creature wreaks havoc aboard Enterprise, feeding off crew members, after using a docking port to gain entry to the ship. ( ) ; 2153 : Both the and the are attacked by pirates. ( ) : Travis Mayweather visits his family for the first time in four years after taking a leave from his tour of duty on Enterprise. ( ) ; 2154 : Enterprise arrives at Azati Prime. ( ) : Doctor Phlox, on Enterprise, belatedly responds to a letter sent to him by Doctor Jeremy Lucas on Denobula. ( ) : After developing romantic feeling over a period of time, T'Pol and sleep together for the first time. ( ) ;2155 : Terra Prime seizes the Martian verteron array and uses it to fire a verteron energy beam at Luna as a demonstration of their power, pursuant to their demand for all non-Humans to leave the Sol system. ( ) : Comet impacts on Mars' northern polar icecap. ( ) : T'Pol and Trip Tucker discover that they have a daughter who had been created from their stolen DNA by Terra Prime. After rescuing the child, they name her Elizabeth. ( ) ;2372 : The Klingons invade space station Deep Space 9 in the First Battle of Deep Space 9. ( ) Appendices Apocrypha Some of the events in the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two take place in January 1996 with the being launched on January , 1996. The events in the novel Warpath take place in January of 2377. Many of the events in the novel take place in January of 2380. External link * Category:Months